A Hateful Romance (Bleach FanFiction GrimmXUlqui)
by MythOfTheGreeks
Summary: Ulquiorra is forced to work with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra finds something out that he has never suspected from the blue haired panther.


**A Hateful Romance**

Disclaimer: I do not own the title BLEACH that belongs to Tite Kubo

Gimmjow JaggerJaquez and Ulquiorra Chifer

Ulquiorra forced to work with Grimmjow finds something out about the panther like espada that he didn't know.

**Primera**

Ulquiorra's POV

I can't believe that they expect me to work with that… Trash. I completely despise him with everything that I am. His fucking blue hair and his fucking attitude is just appalling. Why Lord Aizen wants me to work with him is beyond me.

"Hey! Bastard!" I halt in my steps and look over my right shoulder to see the Trash its self coming this way. "Why the hell do I have to work with you?" I turn fully to look at him, and give him a blank stare. "Well?"

"Why would you think I would know?" I ask my voice void of any emotion. He looks down at me while I look up at him.

"You're so fucking short." Staring at him, I felt something tug inside of me. 'What the hell was that?' I thought to myself.

"So…?" I say. I don't know why but a smile found its way onto Grimmjow's face. It was a weird smile that someone would use when they has some sort of intention behind it.

Suddenly Grimmjow's hand shot out and grabbed me around my throat and lifted me in the air. My emotionless face stayed emotionless since he wasn't squeezing my throat. But just holding me by it. "You know that if you want to strangle someone you have to squeeze… right?" His smile never wavered.

In a split second I saw Grimmjow move and then his lips pressed to mine. Pushing me against the wall in the hallway, he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. 'I don't know what this means.'

He pulls back and looks at me with anger on his face. "Why didn't you open?" he demands.

"What?" I ask… 'Open? What does that mean?'

"Why didn't you open your mouth when I asked you too?"

"You never asked me to do that?" I saw his eye twitch and for some reason it brought a mental smile to my mind.

"When I ran my tongue along your bottom lip that was asking for entrance." I nod slowly. 'Did he really expect me to know that? How would I have known that?'

He slams his lips against mine again, and starts to move his lips roughly. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip and I slowly and tentatively open my mouth. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and starts to roam it. His tongue plays with my tongue and I soon find myself moving my lips with his. He bits down on my bottom lip causing a moan to bubble out of me. He lets out a guttural growl in the back of his throat, and he pulls me into his chest and starts to race down the halls.

He stops at a door and pushes me up against it again. "Do you like pushing me up against things?" I ask my eyes narrowing.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll do what I want." He says. I open my mouth to counter but he smashes his mouth back to mine and all thoughts of anything other than this are shoved out of my mind. He forces his tongue through my lips and shoves it down my throat. The next thing I know is that I'm lying on the floor with Grimmjow looking down at me. "You know… you look delicious down there… under me." He says softly while cocking his head to the side.

"W-what are you doing?" 'Did I just stutter? What the hell?' he smiles and then he puts his head into the crook of my neck. 'Is he nuzzling me?'

I feel something hot and wet slide along my neck. I moan as he bites down harshly onto my soft spot. He presses his body into mine, trying to merge me with the stone ground. He rubs his hands up and down my body. They snake their way under my cloak and he rubs and tweaks my nipples.

I release a loud yell, when I feel his hot mouth latch onto my nipple and start to roughly suck and lick it. "Do you like that?" he asks in a lowly. His voice rough but smooth at the same time. My breathing is labored, and he lets out a chuckle. "Ulqui… you're in for the ride of your life." He says and then in a swift movement and a few sounds of cloth tearing I'm lying under him completely naked

"Touch me." He orders in a low voice. I don't know why but I felt compelled to follow his orders. He leans back, sitting on his bum and pulls me so I'm resting on my hands and knees in between his legs.

"I don't know what to do." I mumble under my breath, as a sense of embarrassment comes over me. 'Where are these emotions coming from?' I feel him put his hand on my shoulder and with the other one he lifts my chin until I'm looking into his pale blue eyes.

"It's fine. I tell you what to do… okay?" he says. I nod. "Okay… what I want you to do is to untie my obi… good. Next I want you to pull down my hakama… okay just throw them somewhere. Now I want you to grab the base with your hand and rub your hand up and down." I tentatively reach out and grab his member at the base and slowly work my hand up and down his length. "Oh… yeah. See you're fine. Now move it faster." I do as he says strangely enough… my hand starts to move even faster creating friction between him and my hand. "Now bend forward and take it in your mouth."

I look up at him… "It's okay… trust me." He says softly. I nod slowly and bend my neck forward and take him into my mouth. I start to bob my head up and down. "Yeah… that feels great. You're doing well for your first time." I don't know why but I feel elated by his complement. I start moving and sucking on him faster. "Ulqui…" he moans out as his hips start to buck up into my mouth. His hands grip the back of my head, tugging harshly on my hair and forcing me down farther. 'is it strange that I'm turned on by this?'

He starts to hump my face, and suddenly he presses my face down into his crotch to where his pubic hair is pressed against my eyes. With a loud guttural roar echoing in the room, my mouth is filled with something warm and slimy. "Swallow it." He orders. I do as he says and much to my dismay it leaves a horrible taste in my mouth. The substance was horrible to begin with… a strange bitterly sweet taste. He pulls on my hair and my head is yanked up to his. He captures my mouth in his and his tongue invades my mouth. 'He probably tastes whatever was released in my mouth.' He pulls away and stares at me with a genuine smile while my face is still emotionless. "So how'd you like your first taste of jizz?" he asks.

'So that's what was in my mouth.' "It tasted disgusting." I say blandly. He chuckles and kisses me again. He then pulls me up and onto his lap. I can feel him pressing in between my legs.

"Oh God… it's warm in there. I can't wait to be buried deep inside of you." he growls in my ear.

A shiver runs through me… whether it was pleasurable or not, I have no clue. "Is it going to hurt?" I ask… worry breaking through my emotionless barrier.

He looks at me and sighs. He then rubs a hand through my hair, caressing it lovingly. "I'm not gonna lie… yes it's going to hurt… a lot. But I can do all I can to lessen the pain you feel." As he says this he brings his fingers up to my mouth. "Suck them" he says.

I open my mouth and he pushes them inside. I drag my tongue along his fingers, coating them in my saliva. He pulls them out and next I feel them prodding in between my cheeks searching out my hole. His fingers press against my entrance and he slides one it. Pushing it in and out, loosening the muscles. Soon he inserts another finger and starts a scissoring motion. A couple minutes of this pass and he adds a third finger.

My body starts to get impatient, and I start to rock back and forth with his fingers still lodged in my ass. "You need to be patient Ulqui if you don't want it to hurt that much… I have to stretch you quite a lot to accommodate my size." He says rather harshly… and yet I don't care right now.

"I don't care if it's painful. I can't wait any longer so just shove the thing in me already!" my voice get's louder through each syllable. Shocking myself and Grimmy that I actually showed any type of emotion.

"Well… if that's what you want." Without prior notice, I'm flipped backwards until my back rests against the cold tiles and Grimm is hovering over me. "Just remember that you said you didn't care if you felt pain." He growls. Then without warning he rams himself fully in me, causing a shriek of pain to escape my lips. 'God… he's huge.' I thought to myself 'I just should have waited.'

He was merciful though. He let my body have a chance to adjust to his size while he was buried deep in me. It wasn't that long though before he started to move in and out of me. "God…. Ulqui… You're so fucking… Tight!" He says between thrusts. The pain of him moving in and out, is somehow arousing me. My own member is now hard… painfully so.

All of a sudden Grimmy reaches down between us and grabs a hold of me. Roughly stroking me in time with his thrusts. I moaned loudly when he hit something inside of me. Apparently he found it funny because he started to laugh. "I found it." He said smugly.

"Huh?" I mumbled trying to stay with him as my body rocked with his thrusts. He looked down at me and smiled. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. He pulled away and started to pump his hips faster.

"God… this is gonna end sooner than I'd like it." He gasped out. A weird look crossed his face and he smile and then looked down at me. He starts to slow down until he's motionless inside me.

I start to rock my hips telling him to move. "Ulqui… stop." He says in a commanding tone. My body stops, and I freeze up. 'Why am I listening to his commands? I'm stronger than him. I'm higher up than him… so why?'

"I wanna try something… and I need you to stay still." He says. I just nod, trying to keep the weird expression's from showing how I'm feeling off of my face. He leans his body forward his chest inches away from my face while he reaches to grab something that I cannot see.

He pulls back and I notice that he's holding Pantera. "What are you doing with Pantera?" I ask quietly.

"I'm going to try something new. So you're going to need this as well." He reaches back over me and grabs something else. "Here"

He hands me my Murcielago. "What am I supposed to do with my sword in this situation?" I ask him, my voice back to the blandness it usually is.

"God… you're so stupid sometimes. Pantera!" he exclaims and his body grows slightly and I give a gasp as his members size becomes bigger than it was. His blue hair grows out long and his body is now covered in his panther like armor. "You go into you Resurrección too." He commands.

I give a huff. 'I really wish he would just start to move again.' I thought. 'but god… he looks so amazing right now. I cant believe I've never seen it before.' I hold out Murcielago to the side. "Murcielago!" I say slightly louder than I normally would.

My mask on top of my head, grows until it's almost back to its normal size, with two long horns sitting on my head. My back now has a pair of bat like wings stretched out on the ground with another smaller pair of feathered wings near my lower back.

"Okay… we can start again." With saying this he starts to thrust his hips even more violently. He's letting loud rough grunt's escape his lips, while I'm letting out small whimpers. 'god this feels so much better though.' He's using all his force to ram into me over and over.

His hand is moving extremely fast on my member and I can feel a burning sensation inside of me building up. "Gr-Grimmjow…" I moan out.

"Yeah… say my name baby." He grunts as his thrust becomes faster.

From hearing him, my body starts to jerk and I feel a strangely warm sensation splatter on my chest. "Oh… God… Ulqui!" He moans out. He pulls out of me and starts to furiously jerk his hand on his member.

His body starts to spasm as a substance is released from his member and it splashes on my face with a loud smacking sound. His body produces numerous spurts. Until his body eventually reduces the spasms to nothing.

He collapses on top of me. Squishing his juices and mine together. He pulls himself up off of me, and lets a hand down. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He states as he pulls me up and off the ground into his arms.

All I really remember after that is my body becoming very tired and him washing me off. Everything after that is a blur, because I fell asleep with a strange feeling of wholeness and I think… happiness.


End file.
